ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth (TiFR)
For other robots named Stealth see Stealth (Disimbaguation) Stealth, known through direct translation as Nighthawk, was a robot from South Korea which competed in Season 1.5, the debut season of This is Fighting Robots. After landing powerful blows with its spinner in its preliminary rumble, Stealth was selected by celebrity team captain Zheng Shaung, and took part in the main competition as part of the Green team. It achieved one victory under Shaung's captaincy in a melee against EarthShaker, Switch and King of Bots Season 1 fourth-place finisher Thunder and Lightning, but it was defeated in head-to-head combat with Shrederator Tiger Claw. Design Stealth was a Heavyweight version of the team's Robot Power entry, and likewise was based upon stealth bomber planes, using a low profile to hide its undercutting bar spinner at the front of the robot. The robot is painted black, and is sloped at all sides, again like a stealth bomber. Although its ground clearance is low, and its weapon is powerful, Stealth lacks a self-righting mechanism, and unlike its Robot Power counterpart was not invertable. The sides of Stealth were protected by side skirts, offering a low ground clearance, although spinners could easily rip these away. Robot History This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) Having not initially been selected by any of the celebrity team captains, Stealth competed in a preliminary four-way melee to impress the celebrities and secure a place in the main competition. There, it fought three fellow spinners, Firefox, Raging Moustache and Zen Oh. At the beginning of the battle, all four robots attempted to spin their weapons up to speed, although as Stealth was the slowest machine, it was largely ignored in the opening stages. Before Stealth landed its first attack, all three of its opponents had joined a celebrity team, and Raging Moustache had been immobilized. Stealth finally made its move when Zen Oh bumped into Firefox, as this allowed Stealth to land its own weapon-to-weapon blow, creating a shower of sparks. This led to a second hit, which knocked Firefox away. After these attacks, Zheng Shuang selected Stealth for her team, meaning that all four robots had qualified, and Stealth would advance to the next round. Nevertheless, the three active robots fought on, and Stealth targeted the wheels of Firefox, ripping a wheel away from the rear of the machine while casting more sparks. Firefox was still able to drive away, but Stealth inflicted more damage, and Zen Oh rammed into the side of it, immobilizing it. With only Stealth and Zen Oh active, Stealth struck Zen Oh with its spinner, which sent the Portuguese robot recoiling into a Grinder, to the pleasure of Zheng Shuang. Zen Oh crashed back down, and took evasive measures, having already qualified. Regardless, Stealth pursued its opponent and struck it with another strong blow, causing Zen Oh's drive belt to fall out. Stealth continued to chase Zen Oh for the remainder of the match, but the quicker machine escaped, and time elapsed on a battle where all four robots had qualified. In the main competition, Stealth was first chosen by Zheng Shaung to fight in the second round, where it faced Thunder and Lightning, Switch and EarthShaker in another four-way melee. It retreated towards the corner in the opening moments to get its weapon up to speed, before striking Lightning as the latter drove into EarthShaker and Switch. Stealth proceeded to attack the front of EarthShaker, sparks flying as its undercutter spinner repeatedly hit the floor, before tearing one of Lightning’s front wedges off. All five robots converged in the arena, with Stealth narrowly avoiding Switch’s hammer as the British machine was thrown over by EarthShaker. With its spinner rotating again, Stealth proceeded to hit one of Switch’s front wedges as EarthShaker flipped the latter over again, and dodged a charge from Thunder as it made its way to the center of the arena. It sustained another ram from Lightning as it and EarthShaker made their way across; seconds later, Stealth ripped EarthShaker’s left wheel off, immobilizing and eliminating the Chinese machine instantly. Following this, Stealth hit both parts of Thunder and Lightning as they attacked Switch, throwing Lightning upside-down in the process. It reversed and drove into Thunder’s wedge, only to be rammed by Switch and to deflect Thunder underneath the latter with a second hit. Stealth weaved its way across the arena before colliding head-on with Thunder’s wedge once again – in its attempt to drive away, it was instead maneuvered into the wall spikes by Thunder, sparks flying as its spinner made contact with the wall. Momentarily, Stealth remained close to the spikes, but slowly weaved its way forwards. In an attempt to pursue Thunder again, it inadvertently clipped the floor rods, and was sent spinning over one of the floor flippers. Stealth recovered, hitting Thunder’s wedge again and allowing Switch to be jolted free from the latter’s top panel. It sustained another pair of head-on rams from Thunder, and concluded the battle by hitting the side of Switch, the attack throwing Switch upwards and onto the flame jets. Time ran out, and the battle went to a Judges’ decision. The decision went in favor of Stealth, earning Zheng Shaung her second point and extending her lead over Wu Chun in the second round standings. In the next round, Stealth fought Shrederator Tiger Claw in direct combat. At the start of the battle, Stealth could not power up its own weapon, so Shrederator Tiger Claw attacked its spinning bar head-on, throwing sparks. Shrederator Tiger Claw then delivered a direct blow to the back end of Stealth, damaging its skirts. The next attack from Shrederator Tiger Claw hit the bar of Stealth, and swung the South Korean robot around for a follow-up hit. Shrederator Tiger Claw struck the back and sides of Stealth in quick succession, but Stealth drove back into Shrederator Tiger Claw's spinner, which peeled up the side of Stealth. Shrederator Tiger Claw then landed glancing blows on the side and back of Stealth, which drove towards the Grinder. Suddenly, after Shrederator Tiger Claw directly struck the bar spinner of Stealth, the weaponry of Stealth started functioning, and it reached top speed, while Shrederator Tiger Claw rebounded into the arena wall. Stealth drove around, avoiding its opponent, when Shrederator Tiger Claw closed in. Although Shrederator Tiger Claw missed on its drive, due to a late change in direction from Stealth, Shrederator Tiger Claw bounced off the arena wall, and slammed back into Stealth, ceasing the bar spinner once again. The back of Stealth was again targeted by Shrederator Tiger Claw, ripping away more armor while trapping it over the arena saws. After two more blows in the center of the arena, Shrederator Tiger Claw forced Stealth into the corner of the arena, which could now only spin in place, having lost drive on one side. The referee counted out Stealth, and Shrederator Tiger Claw won the battle. As a result, Stealth was eliminated from the competition, and was given a large send-off by Zheng Shuang and the audience. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Stealth's preliminary rumble is not considered a win or a loss. Series Record Trivia *The robot's Chinese name translates literally to Nighthawk in English, but the word Stealth is present on the surface of the robot, confirming the name. Category:South Korean Robots Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:King of Bots Competitors Category:Undercutters